Neo Baby Unleashed
by SuperSaiyanInfinity
Summary: Baby is sucked into the alternate Neo Godzilla universe  and must battle his way to supremacy, but will he succeed? Or will the land of Kaiju be too much for him? Rated T, for blood, violence, and minor swearing.
1. Prologue: Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Godzilla, Neo Godzilla, or DBZ**

**Baby vs. Godzilla**

**Prologue**

Baby was fighting Super Saiyan 4 Goku. He had been losing and he turned into a Golden Great Ape earlier. But he was still losing. He had been exchanging punches with Goku and blasting each other. He was panting and was starched in numerous places. He charged every single bit of energy he had left into him and shot it at Goku in a Super Galick Gun and Goku countered with a fully charged 10x Kame-Hame-Ha.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!' Baby screamed and Goku yelled back

"HHHHAAAAA!". Their beams clashed in an unimaginably powerful explosion.

**Meanwhile in the Neo Godzilla universe**

SpaceGodzilla could not win! He couldn't beat Godzilla! He had defeated MOGUERA but he couldn't win! He decided he would take everybody out with him! He opened a black hole allowing his energy core to collapse but Godzilla absorbed his core and threw him into his black hole. _NOOO!_ Were Space G's last thoughts. The black hole weakened the fabric of space and time, making it thinner and smaller.

**Back in DBZ**

Baby and Goku continued to clash until suddenly their energy broke a hole in the fabric of space and time. Goku took this opportunity to teleport behind Baby, He whispered

"I'm sorry Vegeta." , and with all his might punched him into the hole. It was so powerful Baby reverted to Super Baby. He came out into the Neo Godzilla world, but was so infinitely tired that he fell into hibernation for years, and he was buried by rubble falling from some of the crystals that had begun to collapse with the disappearance of Space G. He slept for years. The Godzilla that helped bring him into this world died and it's son took it's place. Many years passed and many things happened until a plague of crystals created by the thing that brought him here, carried by a meteor, ravaged the planet. Then he awoke.

**If you don't know what Neo Godzilla is it's a fanon alternate Godzilla universe where some things happened differently, and it was best for my story, the next part takes place during the Neo version of Godzilla Unleashed the videogame's story-line, kind of. And if you're wondering if Baby went to let's call the 'G universe' then wouldn't SpaceG go****to the DBZ universe? I think that SpaceG fell into the black hole and went wherever it put him, then the power of Baby, and Goku's clash, opened a portal into the black hole which shot Baby through the entrance into the 'G Universe' but the portal to DBZ opened after Space G was beyond it, so SpaceG didn't enter DBZ. Oh and please review!**


	2. Chapter Two: Baby Awakens

**Chapter Two: Baby awakens**

Baby was drowsy. _Where am I? What's going on? Why am I…underground?_ Suddenly it all came back to him. He could feel what had awakened him after all these years. It was strange energy signatures, energy that he seemed to have a faint memory of. He rose up out of the building that had been built over his resting place, killing everybody inside and vaporizing it. He went Golden Great Ape, and found the energy of the creature that had been present when he had entered this world. He flew towards it quickly, as below him the city began to flash with emergency lights and blaring sirens.

**~Monster Island~**

The island was almost entirely freed of crystals and Godzilla was working on destroying the rest. The EDF was too busy dealing with other crystals, and other more purposefully harmful kaiju to deal with Godzilla. As Godzilla charged towards some of the last of the crystals, it suddenly saw something on the horizon. It was golden and moving fast. Baby had closed in on the source of the energy and landed in front of it. It was a giant 300-foot tall dinosaur-like monster. It roared fiercely at him and towered over Baby, who was only at 40 feet tall. Baby roared back with all his might, infusing it with energy and Godzilla staggered back then swung a fist at him. Baby being still fast easily evaded it and then launched an energy blast out of his mouth at Godzilla causing a large explosion. Godzilla ran out of the smoke roaring and shot it's orange-ish beam at him, which didn't do much except give him some scrapes. He then charged at it and they collided, each one of them straining to overpower the other. Baby could actually hold his own in a contest of brute strength. Baby then lifted Godzilla, threw him into the air and pummeled him with a volley of mouth-blasts in mid-air. Then he punched him in the gut and Godzilla fell to the ground. It got up and whacked Baby hard with it's tail, then picked him up and threw him into a mountain. Then Godzilla bathed the mountain in its Red Spiral Ray, which would of brought almost all of his normal enemies to their knees. But Baby was no Kaiju, he was more powerful then that. He flew out of the wreckage and began to rapidly punch Godzilla, but was stopped by Godzilla smashed him into the ground, picking up a massive nearby pillar of stone, and smashing into Baby repeatedly. Baby shot energy in all directions, jumped up, and began to throttle Godzilla, but then Godzilla unleashed his nuclear pulse, throwing Baby back into a mountain. Godzilla advanced his eyes burning with an inner fire, and his mouth beginning to shoot a not-so inner fire, when Baby burst out of the mountain flew into the air again, shouted

"DAMN YOU, YOU GIANT LIZARD! YOU WILL NOT BEST ME!" and unleashed his Super Galick Gun at Godzilla. It could of destroyed the island but Baby concentrated it into a small area. Godzilla was unconscious and Baby threw him deeper into the island. He was slightly drained, because Godzilla was powerful, and it had a massive amount of mostly untapped energy within it.

He turned away when he looked to the ocean and there was a disturbance in the water and he sensed energies there. Several monsters emerged from the water. King Caesar, Anguirus, Mothra larvae, and Zilla all came out. Fire Rodan flew in. They assembled themselves before Baby, quite an impressive array. Baby realized they were here to challenge him, but their powers paled compared to Godzilla's. He then without any warning charged at them firing energy blasts left and right. King Caesar, jumped up and slammed Baby, then Anguirus rolled over him. Rodan shot his heat beam at Baby and Mothra matured into the adult form. Zilla, quickly ran by him and hit him with his claws, then breathed green atomic fire on Baby, which Baby countered with a swift punch. King Caesar held Baby while Anguirus came closer and used his sonic breath. Everybody else all shot their energy beams at Baby, which began to weaken him. Baby finally retaliated with a massive energy wave in all directions. The monsters were thrown back and Baby pressed his advantage with a flurry of energy blasts, punches, and kicks. Soon only Anguirus, the toughest, and Zilla, the fastest, were still conscious. Baby began to charge an attack and he unleashed it as Big Bang Attack, which defeated Anguirus. Baby used Eye Flash to blind Zilla, and then used Gigantic Flame to defeat Zilla. Bay emerged triumphant and prepared to execute, his unconscious enemies. But then Jet Jaguar arrived. He prepared himself but suddenly Jet Jaguar got bigger and charged at him shooting energy from it's hands. It reached him and began to fight him, however unlike the other monsters it used martial arts techniques which allowed it to present more of a problem. But still Baby blocked it's attacks and countered them with it's own. Finally he blasted it with a Kame-Hame-Ha. It was left a scorched, black, but probably repairable husk. As he turned away, MOGUERA, and Kiryu arrived and attacked him. He fended them of and retaliated with a mouth-blast which dealt considerable damage. Then he shot out energy in all directions and reduced MOGUERA to the state of Jet Jaguar. Kiryu charged at him knocked him back, then it's chest opened and it shot an extremely powerful freeze laser at Baby which was a direct hit, but not powerful enough to freeze him. He grabbed Kiryu, and threw him high up into the air and dispatched it with an energy blast from his hands. He then decided to infect the defeated monsters,(excluding the robots of course) He was about to do this when another pack of monsters arrived. They were Varan, Baragon, Manda, Balkzarden, and Jyaruma. Otherwise known in this world as The Spawn of Orochi.

**If you don't know what the Spawn of Orochi is I'll tell you. There was a movie by the same company as Godzilla, with this ancient monster Orochi, which had eight heads, each with their own elemental powers. When it was killed, each head turned into a monster. Varan (wind), Baragon (ground), Manda (water) Vagnosaurus (venom), Barugaron (fire), Jyaruma (darkness), Shiigan (thunder) and Balkzarden (light). Varan killed Vagnosaurus and took it's power, Baragon, killed Barugaron and took it's power, and Manda killed Shiigan and took it's power, so that's why there is only five now, but there was eight. They were all intended to be in Godzilla movies, but only Varan, Baragon, and Manda appeared in any. You'll find out later why they're in the story. And review!**


	3. Chapter Three: Elemental Battle

**Chapter Three: Elemental Battle**

Baby observed his new foes. They seemed to imbue the elements. Three of them had two elemental energies apiece. The last two only had one each. Then suddenly, Balkzardan ran at him so fast, it approached the speed of light, the wing-like glowing appendages on it's body glowed harder and shot a stream of pure electrons at him which then exploded. It ran back and then fired a beam of plasma at him and the other monsters did the same. Manda, shot a blast of electricity through it's fangs and out of it's mouth, Baragon breathed fire, Varan shot a super-sonic wave, and Jyurama shot a blast of dark energy from it's mouth. Bay was pushed back. But then retaliated with an energy wave as always, to push back the beams, but the energies clashed and pushed back and forth, but with a scream of "TAKE THIS!" Baby won that clash. Baragon tunneled underground, Manda slithered towards him, Jyurama lumbered towards him, Balkzardan began to charge up, and Varan took to the skies with its arm-flaps. Baby concentrated on his land foes and Manda wrapped around him squeezing and Baby grappled with her. Jyurama approached and punched Baby, with a fist, cloaked in dark energy. Baby shouted, "Damn it!" and shook Manda off him, and began to rapidly punch Jyurama, and then threw him away from him. He was so engaged in the battle, he didn't notice three humans, with the two Shobijin on their shoulders carrying the Amulet of Orochi. As he fought with the monsters the humans Ozaka, Kuzama, and Otonashi were forced to flee and they dropped the Amulet on the ground and waited farther away for the battle to end. Baragon tunneled under Baby and he fell in the hole, but when he emerged he carried Baragon's lifeless body. Suddenly Baragon's spirit flew into the amulet, but Baby was too busy wrestling with Manda again to worry about it. He grabbed her and threw her into the air, then blasted her into dust. As Jyurama charged him he didn't notice or care about Manda's spirit entering the amulet too. He grappled with Jyurama and threw him away from him. Balkzardan again very fast charged at him, but Baby was prepared and grabbed it. "Bye-Bye." He said maliciously as he threw it into the air and used a Revenge Death Ball to make sure it ain't comin' back. Its energy went into the amulet too. Varan began to shoot sonic waves at him while in the air and Baby shot blasts at him, most of them missed and hit various parts of the island. Suddenly a rumbling is heard.

**~Where Baby threw Godzilla~**

Godzilla was just coming to consciousness, he was near a patch of teal crystals, and a blue Power Surge crystal, and a white Power Surge crystal. He got up but suddenly a blast hit the patch of crystals and they were all destroyed. Their radiation flooded Godzilla, and he went Critical Mass. He also gained the metal skin Power Surge, and the increased speed Power Surge. He roared and charged towards where Baby was.

**~Back at Baby's position~**

Baby watched as Godzilla walked over the mountain and attacked him. Jyaruma and Varan briefly snarled at him the attacked Baby as well. Baby was not double-teamed but triple-teamed. He was briefly overwhelmed but then grabbed Varan, punched it, then sliced it in half, with a Destructo Disk. Jyaruma was vaporized with a Big Bang attack. He turned towards Godzilla, who was suddenly alone. The spirits of the last two Spawn of Orochi went into the Amulet still abandoned on the ground. Godzilla roared and sent a Red Spiral Ray, which Baby countered with a mouth-blast, and they pushed back and forth. Finally with a roar of fury Godzilla won the clash and blasted Baby. Baby got up and dusted himself off. "Impressive, and powerful. But not powerful enough." He said as he without any warning charged forward and unleashed a vicious volley, of punches, kicks, and blasts. Godzilla got up battered and bleeding, but not even close to being beat. They clashed for a long time, until the entire landscape was a giant crater, except for the monsters who had been defeated. But finally Baby flew up and threw a Revenge Death Ball Final at Godzilla. As it hit him and burrowed deep into the Earth he ended his Power Surges quickly in a blast, so he just barely survived miles underneath the ground, as he was pushed down, he suddenly went meltdown and tuned into Burning Godzilla, and when he finally stopped, there was a massive pit marking his path. Baby walked over to the defeated monsters and prepared to infect them. He made cuts in all of them and entered all of them, but Mothra, had the willpower to resist his control so he left her. But the rest of the 'Earth Defenders" monsters as they were sometimes known as, became his slaves and followed him as he left the island. The people and Shobijin walked up to the now pulsing Amulet. They began to try to think of a way to use the powers of the monsters within it.

**~A laboratory in Tokyo~**

Dr. Shirigami was working on his project still. It as still going well and it was time to inject the G-cells, and...Erica's. He had received a message from Gyozen and he had begun the process. As he watched suddenly it began to massively mutate and grow. The tendrils extended everywhere growing and snapping.

"No! NOO! WHAT HAVE I CREATED! NOOO-" He screamed as the tendrils advanced towards him.

**I'm going to assume that Manda, despite living on the sea, can slither onto the ground, kind of like a snake. And please review my story! This doesn't follows the storyline of the Neo version of Godzilla Unleashed's storyline but has the very same basic framework behind it. It also has other elements too. I'll just remind you people, I DID NOT make Godzila Neo. DID NOT!**


	4. Chapter Four: Forces Prepare

**Chapter Four: Forces Prepare**

Baby had been flown away from Monster Island and had headed to the nearest energy source. It was another monster in Tokyo, which was currently flooded. He stepped forth to find a strange alien creature there to confront him. It was Hedorah. It charged forth at him and he sidestepped it and then called the Earth-Defenders to attack it. King Caesar charged and grappled with it but was thrown back, then Anguirus, Rodan, and Zilla, ran at it, and it was quickly overrun and overwhelmed. But then it suddenly transformed into a tadpole-like creature, and swum under the water, beginning a hit-and-run routine. It continuingly quickly swam in and attacked then swam away. Zilla however was fast enough to grab it then the others quickly pummeled it while it changed back into its bipedal fighting form. Baby then stepped in to finish it, and shot a barrage of energy blasts at it. It suddenly lashed out, sending the much smaller Baby through a nearby building and he crashed on another. Except the building he crashed on was different. It had vines growing on it, now squashed, and was surrounded by noxious green gas. While his monsters defeated Hedorah he stepped away from the wreckage of the strange building. Suddenly a giant green head burst from the ground looked around and went back down. Baby began to follow it, but Hedorah crashed into him then released a massive stream of highly toxic, and noxious bodily fluids, which he waded through, and then he knocked it unconscious. He attempted to infect it, but it seemed to be a living creature made of pollutant materials, like sludge, and smog, and it seemed to interfere with his infection process. Baby left it, disgusted and left the city.

The next energy he felt was in Seattle, which was covered in flowing streams of lava. There was a creature made of a mineralized version of the crystals with lava inside, rampaging and destroying, and eating raw earth materials, which Baby observed it seemed to burn to power itself. Obsidius looked at him and immediately also charged at him. He wrestled with it for a while and pushed it back. It shot a stream of lava out of its mouth, which he easily withstood. He advanced again and threw it into the air, then shot a Kame-Hame-Ha leaving a gaping hole in its chest. It feebly attempted to eat more rock to fix the hole. Baby left it and beckoned for his monsters to follow him. He left that city as well also angry he had found none else to infect.

He found another city London, which was floating high above the Earth. The crystals seemed to be creating a gravitational vortex. He flew up and his monsters were sucked up. He found two monsters there. King Ghidorah, and Battra where battling. Baby interrupted and went for King Ghidorah, who seemed to be stronger. He fought it and it lashed out at him, with its tails and heads. It shot yellow beams and then jumped up into the air and slammed down on Baby's back. Baby being so much smaller was overwhelmed, but recovered. Baby got up slowly and flew into the air. He blasted a Super Galick Gun at it and it was knocked to the ground and straight through the Parliament building. It got up and shot its Gravity Beam again at him. Baby retaliated with a mouth-blast. It knocked him into one of the crystals and he received a small energy boost_. Hmm… These crystals seem to boost my energy_. Baby thought and began to fight again They fought until Baby decided to lets the monsters take care of it. He looked towards the other monster Battra, but it was gone. He turned back to find it's allies had been knocked back and King Ghidorah had flown away. He destroyed some more of the crystals and felt his power level go up. He looked around and noticed their was a large amount of humans still trapped here. _Hehe, time to have some fun _He thought evilly, and walked towards the nearest. He screamed and ran awy, and Baby appeared in front of him.

"Bye!" He said and brought his fist down. He then found a group of men crying for help inside of a unstable building. Baby punched the building, causing it for collapse.

"Haha! Their puny screams are the best part!" he laughed with dark glee. He rose into the air, and bathed the city in his Gigantic Flame. Many of the pitiful humans caught it and ran around screaming for a few seconds until they disintegrated. _Aww... I should of toned it down. They're dying too fast to enjoy._ He thought regretfully. He found another burning building with several people inside. He ripped out the wall and charged in. I won't give you the details, but lets just say, that Baby badly needed a bath after he was done, and you'd be hard pressed to tell anything human had ever been in that room. He charged out and ran up behind a human, and as he pleaded with him, he grabbed him and threw him into the ground so hard, his body exploded. Baby then sent a barrage of blasts into nearby building, causing them to collapse, and the screams of people who had taken refuge in them could be heard. Baby picked through the wreckage, bloodily killing, anything he found that was alive,and smashing anything he found that was dead too. He amused himself like this, for about another half-hour, then Baby decided he looked too dirty, with well... lets just say 'human fluids' so he cracked a fire hydrant open and let it wash over him. He leveled the city with a blast weak enough that wouldn't seriously harm his 'allies'. He descended to the grounds and ferried his 'allies' to the ground.

**~Monster Island~**

Ozaka and the others where still talking when Mothra awoke. It got up and suddenly Battra flew up and began to chirp to Mothra. It became excited, and the Shobijin said,

"Mothra says that it and Battra are conferring what to do about this new monster that has appeared. The have decided that they must reform Gigamoth." They said in complete unison at the same time. The humans looked back towards them as they landed. Suddenly they cracked open, and two larvae crawled out. They curled around each other and the Earth engulfed them, as Mothra spun a cocoon. The humans looked on in wonder, but then suddenly had an idea. They grabbed the Amulet of Orochi, still glowing and advanced towards the crater where Godzilla lay.

**~Vortaak Mothership~**

"What is that thing?" The Vortaak queen asked irritated

"How is it so powerful, and how is it controlling the Earth Defenders! Well no matter, soon we will have enough radiation to turn Ghidorah permanently Critical Mass!" She laughed evilly.

**~EDF Base~**

There was a meeting of leaders currently being held. They were now aware of this new creature and were stumped on how to defeat it. They already had permission from the United Nations to do whatever was neccesary. Finally after a lot of arguing, one man said

"There is only one option. We have to retrieve MOGUERA's remains and bring project SMG off ice." A long silence ensued. Finally they all a little reluctantly voted on the idea and decided it would be done.

**This is once again has elements of Godzilla Unleashed and after Operation: Destroy All Monsters so it doesn't really follow either storyline. It is a good idea though I think, so keep reading and review!**


	5. Chapter Five: Forces Charge!

**Chapter Five: Forces Charge!**

**~Monster Island~**

The Earth drew away from Mothra and Battra, to reveal a single rocky, brown cocoon. It sat there for a minute as the humans ascended towards the crater. Then they heard a resounding crack. They turned around to find the cocoon splitting open. Out of it emerged Gigamoth! It unfurled its wings, and flew away. The humans watched it then walked the rest of the way to the crater. They stood at its edge and the Shobijin levitated the Amulet over the crater, and concentrated their mystical powers on it. Suddenly the roars, of Vagnosaurus, Varan, Baragon, Manda, Barugaron, Shiigan, Jyarumu, and Balkzardan filled the air. The Amulet shattered and a glowing vortex of energy was left. The energy suddenly shot into the crater. Suddenly the ground began to rumble, and everybody dived down for cover. A massive stream of fire, and pure elemental energy burst out of the crater and Godzilla was reborn. It floated out of the crater. But this was different. It was Burning Super Godzilla. It rose and set off in the same direction as Gigamoth, not looking back once as steam rose from it's body and it glowed. They watched in wonder and some terror.

**~Vortaak mother ship~**

The Vortaak queen laughed evilly and said with evil glee

"We have finally collected enough crystal radiation! Begin the process!" She cried out and as they began, on the viewing screen, King Ghidorah, could be seen to begin to swell and grow larger. Suddenly with a blast of flame it transformed.

"Yes! YES!" She declared

**~EDF Base~**

In front of the technicians and workers lay the charred skeleton of MOGUERA. They had been tasked with using it to make SMG. They had pretty much every resource available to the EDF and the UN at their disposal. They began to work quickly as men shouted out orders, and a supervisor reminded them

"That thing won't wait for us to make SMG!" and machines whirred and hummed.

**~Skies over the Atlantic~**

Baby flew towards Ney York City. He could feel many monsters converging there already. He felt far, far behind him, two strong energies. He continued to fly, as his monsters flew, and swam behind him. Suddenly, he recognized King Ghidorah flying straight at him. But it was in Critical Mass, and now just absolutely enormous. It flew at him and shot its beam ad he shot a beam from his eyes and they clashed. Babys won and pushed Ghidorah back and it then flew away from him towards New York as well_. Humph, I'll take care of it there. _Baby thought contemptuously and continued.

**More action is coming up! The final battle is going to be soon! So keep on reading and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter Six: Forces Converge!

**Chapter Six: Forces Converge!**

**New York City**

Baby landed and saw Orga, Gigan, Megalon, Mecha-Godzilla 1, Titanosaurus, Biollante, Megagiruis, Destroyah, Ebirah, Kamacuras, and Kumonga all battling fiercely. His monsters arrived behind him and joined the battle. He felt another energy, like the crystals deeper in the city, but he didn't have time to pursue that as Tyrant King Ghidorah charged him. He was knocked back but recovered and wrestled with it's heads then threw it back and blasted it repeatedly. It's armor held up, then it blasted him. He defended, but his counter-attack was cut short, by the arrival, of Burning Super Godzilla, and Gigamoth. He turned toward them and was astounded by their power. _That's it! I need to find a way to even the odds. Maybe if I… _Baby thought and then concentrated his energy. His Ki began to flow into his muscles making them swell, and grow larger. He did this until finally he was the size of Godzilla.

"Hahaha!" He laughed in triumph. Normally this would be dangerous because of the massive lack of speed, but he was still faster then these lumbering monsters! He charged forward at them to be shoved forward from behind. He crashed to the ground and swore

"DAMN! I forgot about him!" and jumped to the side so King Ghidorah stopped and faced him. Now he had all of his current enemies in his sight. As behind his foes the other larger battle was waged between titans, the true battle of titans was about to begin. Baby prepared himself when SMG, otherwise known as Super Mecha Godzilla, the most powerful mech ever, landed next to them. Baby growled and moved into a fighting position. Burning Super Godzilla, Tyrant King Ghidorah, Gigamoth, and Super Mecha Godzilla charged at him, united for different reasons against this strange invader from another dimension.

**The battle begins next! I'll probably have it on by tomorrow, or the day after that. So review and keep reading!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Battle of Titans Part 1

**Chapter Seven: Battle of Titans Pt. 1**

**~New York City~**

They attacked Baby all at once. He was beaten back and blasted, but then he retaliated with his own barrage of punches, kicks, and mouth blasts. SMG rolled back, and then opened fire, with everything it had. There was 4 laser Gattling guns, which were mounted, and four rolled out of hiding places, eye lasers, a powerful Mega-Buster from it's mouth, and paralyzing missiles all fired away at Baby. He actually took damage for one of the first times since he had arrived here, and the combined force of the weapons were enough to scratch, and bruise him. As he was pushed back, BSG (Burning Super Godzilla) threw an energy sphere from it's tail, then shot a 3x Red Spiral Ray at him, while Gigamoth, fired a blast of elemental energy from it's forehead, and TKG (Tyrant King Ghidorah) fired it's signature Triple Gravity Bolts. Together Baby had to make an attempt to blast energy back, or he would begin to sustain serious energy. Baby pushed back with a Super Galick Gun, but their combined energies overwhelmed him and he was blasted with their added strength. The smoke cleared on a slightly bleeding Baby, but he was not beaten yet. He yelled

"I AM BABY VEGETA! YOU GOD-DAMNED OVERGROWN ANIMALS AND TIN CANS WILL NOT BEST ME!" and charged at BSG and grabbed him. He punched him the gut, uppercutted him, then kicked him in the gut, then picked him up and threw him into the Empire State Building, and it toppled on top of him. Baby roared, and shot an energy blast at SMG, but then its chest glowed, absorbed it, then shot it's Plasma grenade at him. He dodged it, and then launched a Destructo Disk, but SMG, immediately activated its rocket boosters, and flew above the attack barely. Baby suddenly was hit from behind by TKG and crushed under him. Gigamoth flew over and used the razor sharp edges of it's wings, to slice baby's exposed body, until Baby sent out an energy wave in all directions and blasted them back. He jumped back to have BSG grab him and they began to grapple which each other. He then threw him into Gigamoth and then punched TKG straight into his chest, then unleashed an energy blast. TKG was sent flying, but recovered in the air and charged at him spitting fury and going all-out. It slashed, with head, and its tail furiously and stomped Baby, to some effect. Baby took more damage and began to feel slightly weak_. Damn! I'm losing! _Baby thought with his own fury and attacked again. BSG used its elemental powers, and shot fire at him. Then it bit him, and thunder arced through its fangs, and so did poison. He fought off the poison and continued the attack. TKG picked up a building, with its head and clubbed Baby over the head with it, and the other monsters did the same. Baby got up, now severely damaged and roared in fury.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" He said defiantly. He charged at them all and wrestled with them for a minute before launching a Revenge Death Ball at close range. The explosions, concentrated in a small area, devastated the enemy monsters and they wrestled again.

Meanwhile over where the other monsters where battling, Baby's controlled monsters were losing badly. Kumonga, had already killed Kamacuras, and then began to battle Ebirah, and Rodan and Megagiruis were battling in the skies, while Anguirus battled Gigan, and Megalon battled King Caesar. Zilla was fighting Orga, and Mecha-Godzilla 1 was battling Destroyah. Biollante, despite kind of being on the same team, began to fight with Titanosaurus. Destroyah wrestled with Mecha G then pushed him back. He extended his horn laser and sliced Mecha-G, with a lot of effort, down the middle, and then the two sides clattered to the ground. Zilla was racing around Orga, until Orga caught him. He threw him to the ground and smashed his head until he heard a resounding crack and Zilla stopped struggling. Rodan in the air turned to attack Megagiruis, but then Megagiruis flew in from behind, and stabbed Rodan, through the heart, and he fell to the ground, lifeless, and dissolved into radioactive energy. Titanosaurus and Biollante ceased fighting and Titanosaurus charged towards Anguirus, flipped it on it's back, so it's (relatively) soft underbelly was exposed. Gigan knocked him aside and stabbed the underbelly with both of its hands causing an upwelling of blood around them. He then raised his chest closer to its underbelly, and activated the buzz saw in his chest slicing Anguirus's chest open and causing it to spew blood. As Anguirus screamed in agony, Megalon shot a blast of organic napalm at King Caesar, causing him to fall down, then stabbed his drill down into his chest. He rotated it and chunks of the rock King Caesar (being actually a stone golem) was made of flew around and then he shattered into pieces. Biollante, charged at Megalon, picked him up, and then threw him into the heart of the city. Titanosaurus, charged at Gigan, and after a fierce wrestling, he threw him into Biollante's mouth, where Biollante chewing on him for a while then spat him out, he was unconscious and out of the action for now. Orga looked at them attempted to run away while they both charged at him, and pummeled him. He fell to the ground battered, and bleeding. They turned to Kumonga who had just defeated Ebirah, but were surprised by the arrival of Gorosaurus who charged at Biollante and Titanosaurus. He was quickly killed, and Destroyah, killed Kumonga. Suddenly Orga got up charged at Titanosaurus and punched him until his neck snapped. Orga then wobbled and collapsed to the ground severely injured. Titanosaurus, on the ground was dead.

Destroyah, and Megagiruis moved towards the other battle preparing to join it, not realizing they were like two bazookas going up against four nukes, totally outclassed. Biollante however had other plans. She had collected six, of the Power Surges, and she could feel, that the last one was in here. She searched and found the stump of the crystal she moved towards the crater at the center, she spotted Krystalak, standing near four crystal pillars, at the crystal core in the center of the crater, with the last power surge she needed. She burrowed underground then suddenly burst up and wrestled with him, but her sheer power overwhelmed him, and he was tossed to the side, and Biollante had all seven of the power surges and became a Tyrant. Tyrant Biollante, the largest Kaiju, that ever will, or ever has walked the Earth roared and charged towards the remaining battle, where Destroyah and Megagiruis were already thrown away, unconscious.

**I had to divide the final battle into two parts to make it more manageable for me. So keep reading and review! The end is near!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Battle of Titan's Part 2

**Chapter Eight: Battle of Titans Part 2**

**~New York City~**

Baby panted and faced the assembled monsters. He was weakening and had to end this soon. Then Tyrant Biollante appeared and charged towards him. Baby flew over her head and grabbed her. He threw her to the ground and pummeled her with his fists furiously. BSG suddenly impaled his arm through one of his shoulder spikes and Baby roared in pain, and retaliated with a swift punch to the face and a crushing blow that knocked him to the ground. SMG, Gigamoth and TKG all launched beams at him and he countered with a Galick Gun. Then he suddenly disappeared and phased behind them.

"Hi." He said before blasting them away with a Final Flash. Then corned him and began to attack him but he fought back fiercely but they began to weaken him more. Baby unleashed a massive Super Explosive Wave and all of the monsters were thrown back their skins smoking and burning.

"ALRIGHT IT'S TIME TO CUT THE CRAP!" Baby shouted "I HAVE A NEW MOVE! AND YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL ITS STING!" Baby held his hands in a Galick Gun position but black electricity crackled in his palms. Then with a shout of

"REVENGE DEATH CANNON!" He launched what looked like a black Special Beam Cannon at TKG. It roared and retaliated with a Gravity Beam attack but the beam struck it's chest and stayed there glowing, crackling, and trying to break through his tough armor. Then Baby pushed more with a scream of

"DIE YOU OVERGROWN BASTARD SON OF A BIRD AND A LIZARD!" The beam cut through TKG's chest destroying his central nervous system and killing him. The other monsters, enraged, charged Baby and he rushed up then slammed down on BSG's back and kicked him multiple times and then threw him into the air and blasted him. SMG advanced but Baby grabbed his head twisted it around until it came off, and sparks flew from the empty socket and threw him into the sky as well. He launched a barrage of Destructo Disks and SMG was cut to pieces. Then Baby annihilated him with a Final Flash.

"How do you like that!" Baby declared triumphantly but Gigamoth dove at him, firing energy from its horns, and slicing its wings, at him. Baby jumped above again then phased behind. He charged his Super Galick Gun and fired again, this time leaving New York one huge f**king crater. Baby looked around but was shocked to see the remaining monsters emerge from the wreckage.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! F**K YOU! MY OTHER NEW MOVE WILL ENSURE YOUR DEMISE!" Baby shouted. As he put his hands to the sky, suddenly a small portion of his body oozed out of his mouth and he grabbed it. Then all of a sudden he pointed his hands at the sky and let loose a massive blast.

"HAHAHA! TAKE THAT! INFECTION COVER! NOW THAT SMALL PORTION OF MY WILL SEPARATE AND EXPAND AND INFECT EVERTYTHING ON THIS PLANET!" Baby laughed evilly as he said this and put his hands down. Suddenly his aura flared and he said

"Yes! Yes! I can feel their power flowing into me! It's delicious! HAHA! THEIR POWER IS MINE! EVERYBODY ON THE PLANET! Everything but you three is under my control, yes that includes any surviving Kaiju as well. Even now they stir." Baby looked over at Destroyah and Megagiruis getting up and looking at the other Kaiju. They attacked them, except for Gigamoth who flew in towards Baby but flew away from a mouth-blast barrage as Gigamoth flew to the side, the blast roared past her, and impacted various sections of the crater. Then Baby launched a Revenge Death Cannon and that missed as well. Suddenly a shriek, and then a strange sound were heard and a massive explosion appeared in the distance. The ground shook, and Baby looked over to see a black hole forming.

"What. The. F**k!" Baby yelled in frustration

"I HATE THIS PLACE!"

**~A few seconds earlier~**

Krystalak lay there barely conscious and weakened. He lifted his head and snarled as a blast came towards him. It was heading straight for his chest and he feebly attempted to get up but he had no chance. The Revenge Death Cannon penetrated his crystal core and he shrieked in pain. Then his core began to collapse and form a black hole. Krystalak's body exploded because of the massive tensions exerted on it. Then the black hole expanded and Baby's scream could be heard in the distance.

**~Back to the present~**

Just as BSG tossed aside the unconscious bodies of Destroyah and Megagiruis Baby looked at the black hole again. He began to go towards it, to be interrupted by BSG roaring. It clenched its muscles, and filled its body with radiation energy. He charged at Baby tackled him and threw him towards the black hole. Baby landed nearby it and got up. Then the rest of the surviving monsters arrived. In addition to Tyrant Biollante, BSG, and Gigamoth, Orga, Megalon, and Gigan had recovered and now under Baby's control stood beside him. BSG and TB charged at Baby and he charged energy into his arms and hands and grappled with him. Suddenly BSG threw an energy sphere from it's tail at Baby's face and Baby recoiled from the smoke and heat. Biollante pounded him into the ground with its vines and Baby got up slowly. Suddenly he roared

"**ENOUGH! I. WILL. NOT. LOSE!**" He said as a Super Explosive Wave roared around him and each word was punctuated with a surge. His aura flared and grew disintegrating the ground around him and causing an earthquake that probably would measure 20 on the Richter scale. The monsters fell to their feet. He floated into the ground and his aura became so bright and static that his form could be barely seen. Then he held up his hands and he shouted again

"**GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!**" He shouted as energy from all of his controlled subjects flowed into him and he became more powerful. Meanwhile BSG stood up and roared. Charging its body with radioactive and elemental energy suddenly something strange came over it. Next to it Gigamoth rose into the air and began to spin and circle the battlefield and channel energy into BSG. Suddenly the roars of Angiruis, Rodan, Zilla, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Kamacuras, King Caesar, and Titanosaurus filled the air and the orb on his chest glowed. Then Baby formed the Revenge Death Ball Final. Except it was even bigger and even more powerful. Baby shouted

"**ULTIMATE SUPER REVENGE DEATH BALL FINAL!**"

He said and held it in his hands.

**The ultimate clash is next! What will happen! Who will win! What is this mysterious power of Burning Super Godzilla's! Find out next time on…Neo Baby Unleashed!**


	9. Chapter Nine: The End of the Beginning

**Chapter Nine: The End of the Beginning**

"**PREPARE TO DIE! TAKE THIS, HAAAAAA!**" Baby shouted and sent the Ultimate Super Revenge Death Ball Final at Burning Super Godzilla. BSG's orb glowed and suddenly the spirits of Titanosaurus, Kumonga, Kamacuras, Angiruis, Rodan, King Caesar, Zilla, and Gorosaurus flowed out from it in the Nova Blast their multi-headed visages roaring valiantly and clashing with the Death Ball.

"**AAAAARRGGHH!**" Baby screamed and then Biollante charging energy into an atomic blast from it's mouth joined the struggle. The Death Ball advanced closer and closer until its aura overcame Biollante and it screamed as it dissolved into radioactive energy. Then its energy joined the clash and the tables turned. As the blast advanced on Baby he realized too late that he had his back to the black hole and then the blast hit him.

"**AAAAAGGGHHH! NOOOO! AGH! ARGH!**" He screamed in terrible pain. The blast was so intense that it began to separate him from Vegeta's body.

"**WAIT, NO! NOOOOOOOO-!**" Him separating from Vegeta's body cut off his scream and they both flew into the black hole. Baby got up slowly and looked around. He was in the center of an empty vast black shifting wasteland littered with crystals. Suddenly holes opened up around him and looking at the black sky and horizons he realized he was in the center of the black hole. Then he saw Space Godzilla sitting atop a crude crystal throne. It roared and Baby yelled

"JUST F**KING GREAT! **ANOTHER GIANT LIZARD!**" Space Godzilla roared angrier this time and Baby then said

"Oh, great. I hurt it's f**king feelings." Space Godzilla even angrier now advanced and threw its fist down.

"HOLY BLACK ON A POPO!" Baby cried and then quickly attempted to re infect Vegeta but a sudden tunnel through the fabric of space and time opened up and then Vegeta was gone.

"Oh, shit." Baby said then turned his attention to infecting the big lizard in front of him. He flew up and perched on his head, he formed and energy blade but suddenly a crystal rose out of the ground and blasted him. He fell of but recovered and landed on the back of its head. He held on as it roared and swung around, and then he pierced its skin and jumped in. It cried and began to jerk and veins began to stick out as it struggled for control. Then it's crystals on its shoulders and the crystal it erected sent out purple waves and his psychic powers threw Baby out. Baby yelled furiously and charged towards him but another space-time tunnel opened and engulfed him. Space Godzilla advanced toward the portal to New York but then it closed. It roared furiously and ran towards it and stomped and punched and threw objects around, but its portal to freedom was gone.

**~Back with Vegeta~**

Vegeta flew through the tunnel and was still unconscious. Then a side tunnel opened and he was sucked into it. He suddenly fell onto the ground in his universe just seconds after Goku had kicked his infected self into the hole. Goku looked over and seeing normal Vegeta ran over and cried

"Vegeta! You're alive!" And picked him up in a big bear hug. Vegeta woke up and looked around then he looked at himself and veins began to stand out.

"Kakarot…**WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME!**" He screamed and Goku let go laughing and putting his hands behind his head. Then he began to explain what had happened as far as he knew and Vegeta, having somehow retained memory of his Godzilla universe adventure explained what else had happened. This is where their story ends for now, and Baby's story truly begins…

**Where will that tunnel take Baby? Find out next time on…Dragon Ball BT!**


End file.
